


Five Servos of Doom - Deleted Scene

by BronzeWool



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronzeWool/pseuds/BronzeWool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after Season 3, episode "Five Servos of Doom", Prowl learns more about what took place at the dojo all those stellar cycles ago, and learns something new about one of his teammates that will forever change their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Servos of Doom - Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I wrote years ago on ff.net, and I felt I might as well share it with you guys on this site (and fix all my previous spelling errors XD ).

“I’m sorry master.” Prowl sighed as he couldn’t fully close the chamber door to seal the resting protoforms inside.

“You have the spark within you, you simply have to locate it,” explained Master, trying to lift Prowl’s spirit. “That’s why I am sending you on an optics quest. Find your spark, Prowl and return as the cyber ninja I know you to be.”

Prowl bowed to his sensei and exited the dojo, preparing himself for the long journey ahead of him. He believed in himself and the words of Master Yoketron. Prowl knew he would be victorious in his quest and take his spot as the newest brother of the Cyber Ninjas, just as he always dreamed of.

That next morning, Yoketron wished Prowl good luck on his journey and not once did the golden cyclist look back as he left the dojo, for the first time since Warpath first dragged him there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deca-cycles after Prowl first began his optics quest, a remarkable phenomenon occurred inside the dojo. Many of the unborn protoforms within the guardian chamber began to develop independent, beating sparks, before their time, and started hatching from their stasis pods.

Yoketron rounded up as many members of the ninja brotherhood as he could in the short amount of time the protoforms had developed. The newly formed Autobots had already grown their first layer primary armours, a temporary cover plating that would protect their inner circuits until their own, unique, stronger armour grew in its place. Yoketron prepared a small group of the council’s most trusted cyber ninjas to personally transport the young ones to the Elite Guard headquarters. One of these chosen cyber ninjas was once his most prized student, and now a capable Autobot warrior, named Jazz.

“It can’t believe how fast these little guys are hatching, and before their required date no less,” said Jazz as he carefully helped the other ninjas in removing the early born protoforms from their moulds.

“It is truly remarkable,” Yoketron replied as he laid the next small protoform on a berth, where he could scan the young one’s spark, body and mental health for any visible faults. “They sense their brothers falling in battle and wish to fight by their side.”

Conforming that the protoform was in perfect shape, Yoketron handed her over to another Cyber Ninja, who in turn carefully transported the resting femme onto the loading ship. Jazz handed Yoketron the next bot, a small green mech, who like his brothers and sisters, possessed two folded stingers in his servos.

“You have to admit though, these guys sure are tiny.” The ex-student replied as he watched his sensei wave a servo over the child’s processor and spark.

“They will grow in time,” said Yoketron. “But I must admit they will not become much larger. Fortunately they have a special ability that allows them to make up for this weakness with their speed and stingers.”

Yoketron unfolded the young protoform servos, unleashed the said stingers and checking the inner mechanics.

“It kinda hurts knowing the Elite Guard only want these little guys just to train them for a war they’re not ready to fight,” Jazz frowned as he watched the green mech try to charge his stinger, but found himself unable to summons enough energon to ignite them.

“Weren’t we the same, once? Raised to becomes warriors and protect our beloved planet at any cost?” Yoketron asked as he gazed at Jazz with troubled optics. “I too had wished a better life for these young one, over the stellar cycles I have grown attached to their sparks.”

Jazz watched as his Master supported the newly born protoform’s back as he pulled him up into a sitting position. The green mech gazed around the room in confusion and curiosity, his young mind not yet capable of comprehending what was happening. Yoketron rested his servo other the smaller mech’s chest plate, where his spark was exposed and it pulsed with a warm glow that soothed the young mech into a stasis nap.

“Crazy, how did you do that?” Jazz asked in awe at how restless the mechs and femmes were when handled by any of them, but complete at peace in the embrace of the old sensei.

“I have always been here to watch over these young ones, so my sparks beats in rhythm with the energy of their own. I have known them all their lives, so they are at peace in my presence.”

Jazz smiled with pride, but his faceplate soon dropped as Yoketron clutched his helm and the green mech squirmed as if suffering from a nightmare.

“Master?” Jazz asked, instantly by his teacher’s side.

“This one,” he hissed. “This young one will suffer much hardship in his life. He will face more pain and sorrow then any of others ever will experience.”

His servo released the young one’s spark and the child fell back into deep slumber in Yoketron’s grasp.

“I fear this might be one of the few who will not survive the war.”

“Then why are we sending them off at such a young age?” Jazz growled quietly so not to disturb the other protoforms “They’re not even one solar cycle old!”

“True, they may be young in both matter and processor, but I sense a great power ready to be released from within. They are strong, with great potential and much persistence to succeed.” Yoketron composed himself once more and passed the child back to Jazz. “Assuming the other protoforms do not start generating before their required date, then this is the last one to be delivered. I’m entrusting you and your team to take care of them.”

“Don’t worry Master Yoketron.” Jazz passed the child to another ninja who placed the young one in a stasis pod that would protect their soft metal tissue during the long journey. “I promise not to let a single one of them will go offline during the journey, they’re in safe servos.”

“I hope you are right, may Primus keep you save along your travels.”

Both sensei and student bowed to each and Jazz left with the rest of his team to deliver the new bots to the Autobot meeting point where they would then be handed over to the Elite Guard for protection. Yoketron followed the crew onto the landing bay and watched the space craft leave his solitude dojo, not once sensing the danger approaching them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yoketron was meditating inside the secret chamber, hidden behind cyber ninja monument room, when it happened. He sat quietly, crossed legged, as he sensed the growing sparks beating inside all of the protoforms that continued to sleep peacefully in their pods. Letting their thoughts and feelings flow with his own, the young ones rested peacefully knowing they were protected by a familiar spark.

Just when all seemed at peace, Yoketron sensed a wave of fear and terror inside the chamber, generating from each and every one of the remaining protoform pods. Optics lighting up in full brightness, Yoketron jumped to his feet and ran out of the room as quickly as he could. Outside he positioned himself to levitate the orb and close the chamber from outside disturbance, but before the gates could fully shut, Yoketron was hit from behind.

Falling to the ground, Yoketron caught the vibration of feet running towards him and rolled out of the way, grab the attacking servo and flip the assailant overhead, just as another shot was fired. The attacker caught the blast of the raygun and was thrown aside by the impact, leaving Yoketron unharmed and ready to defend himself.

“Just as stealthy as ever, Master.” A voice chuckled as they moved from their hiding place among the shadows.

“Lockdown!” Yoketron roared as he spotted the familiar faceplate of his old pupil.

“How dare you return to this place, after how you brought shame upon the brotherhood!”

“What can I say; I had some unfinished business to take care of, not to mention a promise to keep to some new friends.” With a wave of his servo, more bots jumped out of their hiding places, each shown with a Decepticon symbol on their armour.

“So you have chosen to side with them?”

“Not entirely,” he motioned to where his autobot symbol once was, now painted over in black. “I never did care much for that circuit-su nonsense, but they gave me an offer I couldn’t refuse.”

Lockdown grinned as he readied his laser for another attack. Before Lockdown could even fire though, he was struck by several kunai, thrown from above and dislodging his laser. Out of the shadows, a small group of cyber ninjas dropped from rafters and landed around their master in a protective circle.

“Quickly, disarm them as I close the chamber!” Yoketron ordered.

His pupils unleashed their weapons, half of them moving in to combat the intruders, while a small remaining group stood around their Master in a semi-circle, ready to defend him from another attack.

“Nice try!” Lockdown’s minions intercepted the attacking ninjas, while he and the rest of his team charged their lasers and shot together in one union that knocked the remaining ninjas aside and destroyed the gate and sphere.

The impact propelled Yoketron foreword and through the crumbling gate. Landing on the platform that supported the runway to the chamber. Yoketron fell on top of concrete debris, pain pulsing down his back, but otherwise unharmed. Outside, he could hear the clashing of weapons and the fire of lasers as the two teams battled. Inside the room however, Yoketron heard the clicking of feet as Lockdown entered the sacred chamber.

“The Protoform chamber, I remember this vault very well, although you seem to be missing a few of your protoforms,” Lockdown pondered as he gazed at a few of the empty pods.

“Come to think of it weren’t you the one who taught me how to open and close the gate, Sensei?” Lockdown gloated as he kicked a scrap of metal on top of his fallen master.

“You,” he gasped. “Have not right to enter this chamber!” Yoketron spun around and attacked his former student, knocking him back with just a wave of his servo.

Lockdown felt his body being swept off the floor and thrown into the nearest wall, with enough force to form a crater in the wall. Pushing himself back up, Lockdown raced back towards his master and they fought, servo to servo. Yoketron could easily overpower Lockdown in a fair fight, so Lockdown evened out the playing field by creating some distance between them and firing with his raygun. The first two shots hit the sensei’s shoulder and knee, causing him to buckle. Lockdown grinned and aimed his weapon again, only for Yoketron to intercept, relaxing his processor and using his mental powers to crush the weapon and rip it, and Lockdown’s wrist, from his servo. Lockdown cried out in agony. Yoketron then pushing his palms foreword lifting Lockdown off the ground and throwing him down on the floor, and kept him pinned.

“Call of your minions!” Yoketron ordered with a strong and controlled voice, as if the last two attacks did not seriously harm him.

“Never!” Lockdown hissed, feeling the pain of energon gushing out of his open wound.

The ground rumbled from a loud explosion outside, causing Yoketron’s footing to slip and realise his hold over Lockdown. The traitor used his remaining servo to pick up the discarded gun and continued firing at Yoketron, The elderly sensei was just as quick, dodging the attacks, realizing his mistake too late when the ray shot passed him and hit the defenceless pod behind him.

“No!” The glass on the pod door shattered and inside Yoketron could see the unborn protoform twitch from the impact and its small spark dimmed. “Lockdown stop! You’ll destroy the protoforms”

Yoketron jumped off the railing and levitated himself across the vault, to the broken pod, where he reached through the broken glass to inspect the tiny protoform. It was cold and still, like an unborn child that died before it had a chance to escape its mother’s womb. A protoform’s spark was naturally smaller than that of a normal transformer, but even Yoketron’s processor could not sense the pulse from inside its chest plate.

It had gone offline.

“Lockdown don’t be reckless, we need as many of the protoforms as we can steal.” A new voice growled at Lockdown, who snapped back in response.

“Fine, take as many as you can get before the rest of the cyber ninjas are alerted of our ambush. I’ll take care of the last one here.” Lockdown chuckled, motioning to his master, who was still trying to save the offline bot.

“Last one?” Yoketron looked past the Decepticons and spotted the fallen bodies of his pupils. “How dare you!”

Yoketron left the offline protoform’s side and prepared himself to defend the remaining protoforms from suffering the same fate or worse, used to forge more Decepticons for Megatron’s army. 

As several of the Decepticons assisted in helping Lockdown take out the last cyber ninja, the powerful cyber-ninja master was able to block most of their attacks and take a few of them out. Although, even the wise and powerful sensei was quickly overwhelmed by their shear force of numbers and weapons, the last shot hurt him badly and he had to lower himself back onto the platform, where he collapsed from both pain and exhaustion. He was completely surrounded by the enemy, but his optics only focuses on the faceplate of the grinning Lockdown who got the last fire.

His former pupil reached down and removed the trademark helmet that Yoketron had worn with pride for nearly his entire cyber ninja career.

“I always did like this helmet,” Lockdown purred as his master attempted to lift himself back up, only to collapse under his own weight. “Its shame what you did to my servo, but not to worry, I’ll get a replacement soon. After all I’m planning on going into the bounty hunting business after this. I think I’ll keep your mod as my first trophy, then I’ll be sure to get a replacement servo for the one you took.” 

Lockdown’s grin widened as he saw his master slowly slipping away into the well of Allsparks.

“Lockdown, we got as many as we can carry, now let’s get out of here before the Elite Guard show up.” The same bot yelled at Lockdown, who in turn rolled his optics.

“Well it’s been a blast, but don’t worry about your precious little protoforms, they’ll be going to a good cause.”

“No...” Yoketron raised a quivering servo towards the Decepticons who were making their way out of the vault with the protoforms he had raised as his own for so many stellar cycles.

Yoketron’s spark was fading and his will power was weakening, but before blackness engulfed his vision he managed to make out one word, “Prowl…”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mere cycles after Lockdown and the Decepticons had taken the protoforms and left, Prowl returned to the Dojo. Rolling into the main hall where he had expected his Master to be waiting for him, Prowl transformed into his bot mode with a solemn look on his face.

“Master Yoketron, forgive me I...I tried but…” Looking around Prowl was shocked to find the roof blown off and all of the surrounding walls and statues had been destroyed, and the floor littered with bodies.

Wasting no time, Prowl ran to the monument room where all the past holograms of the cyber ninja brothers were displayed, along with an image of Yoketron himself. Seeing the gate destroyed beyond repair, Prowl ran into the secret room, without taking the time to check on the fallen ninjas around him. The doors were blown off and all around him, Prowl saw open pods with no protoforms inside them. Yet, he immediately forgot about that once his optics spotted the motionless body of Yoketron.

“Master Yoketron?” Moving further into room, Prowl ran across the floorboards and kneeled at his sensei’s side, who was still online but badly damaged.

“Master what happened?!” Prowl kept his voice level as Yoketron tilted his faceplate towards him.

“Ambushed,” Yoketron managed to find his voice but he was still too weak. “Took the protoforms...”

“Who took them?” Prowl asked, fist quaking. “Who did this?!”

He wanted nothing more then to track down the bots responsible for the attack, but the eruption of sparks from his master’s open chest plate prevented him from lashing out. Prowl had to stay calm and focussed until he got help for Yoketron.

“Now, I join the well of Allsparks,” the aged mech sighed in acceptance.

“Master no!” Prowl whispered in fear, “I need you online!”

Yoketron didn’t answer and his spark began beating irregular, ready to give up and let the remaining energy disperse from his chamber. Thinking quickly, Prowl ran to the nearest railing and scanned all the empty protoform moulds, spotting one of the moulds with a shell still intact. Prowl jumped off railing, landing next to the protoform chamber and pulled the protoform out of its pod.

“Who ever he was, he didn’t take all the Protoform moulds!” Throwing the shell over his shoulder, Prowl jump back onto the beam and ran back to his Master’s side, who was still fading.

Carefully laying the protoform beside his master, Prowl carefully removed Yokertron’s spark chamber and placed it in the housing of the new, younger protoform. The shell lit up with the light of its new spark and slowly took on the appearance of his master, with no wounds or any visible damage.

Yoketron’s optics flickered back online and he looked around the room in confusion, before his optics focussed on the relieved faceplate of his student. “Prowl?” Quickly realising what just happened, Yoketron lifted his head and looked at Prowl in both anger and disappointment. “What have you done?”

“I-I’ve,” Prowl was in too much shock to properly explain what just happened so he simply said, “I brought you back.”

“You must not sacrifice a piece of the future, to bring back the past.” Yoketron explained as Prowl stared back in confusion. “Someday, when your time comes,” letting his head drop back, Yoketron let go of his new form and allowed his processor pass on, “you will understand.” His spark faded, as did the lights in optics and armour, until both were grey and dull as normal metal.

“No…” Prowl dropped his head in despair as he grieved over the loss of not only his teacher, but the one person that had ever cared or scarified so much for him, just to make Prowl a better bot.

For cycles Prowl kneeled by his maser’s side, letting memories of their time together flash by; his training, their friendship, and just being together. Prowl could never relive those years and now thanks to who ever caused all this damage, he was left without a teacher to finish his training and finally become one of the ninja brothers.

Prowl let his servo rest on Yoketron’s spark chamber and after so much time that past by the warmth generated by his spark had finally faded into an icy cold.

“I promise you, Master, I’ll find the one responsible for this and make him pay.” Prowl jumped to his feet, ready to transform and rollout, to inform the other ninjas of what just happened, only to stop at the sight of a strange flash of light in the corner of his optic.

Turning around, Prowl noticed in the far corner of the chamber lay a broken pod with an undisturbed protoform inside, motionless, just like his master. The protoform was far smaller than the ones Prowl remembered observing, but at the same time just as precious. Prowl also noted the slight damage done around its chest plate and exposed spark chamber. True the pod had taken most of the damage, but being at such a vulnerable age it wouldn’t have made a difference. Assuming the young one was offline, Prowl prepared to leave again, only for the same blue light to start flashing from within the pod.

The shell was very much alive and its body was admitting a warm blue glow that made Prowl’s own spark beat in response, as if the young one was calling out to him. The protoform covered itself in a blue veil of light and in its empty spark chamber flickered with life.

“It couldn’t be!” Prowl gawked as the protoform’s optics lit up with the same baby blue light. It’s dull, grey; liquid body began to take shape and create a thin primary armour that covered its exposed circuitry. “It’s coming online!”

Jumping off the platform again, Prowl manoeuvred himself past all the empty pods, until he landed against the cracked casing of the living one. Prowl forced the damage vault open and watched in astonishment as the young bot’s armour took it’s new shape and the blue veil shifted into a powerful, golden light.

Pulling the protoform out of his pod, Prowl carefully brought the new sparkling close to him and jumped back on to the landing next to Yoketron. Placing the newly born protoform next to his sensei, Prowl knelt beside the bot and watched as it slowly came online. The liquid body solidified and nearly all of its inner parts were fully covered by the frail yellow armour.

Supporting the youngling in his servos, Prowl was overwhelmed by how warm the protoform was and how his own spark seemed to cause his own to beat faster. The light vanished and all that was left was a tiny Autobot. Fearing that the wound on the chest plate was still there, Prowl inspected the young one’s body, but was relieved to find that the damage had healed.

“Hello there.” Prowl squeezed the servo tighter and smiled when those curious optics blinked and focused on him. “Do you know where you are?”  
Prowl still feared of any damage done to the Protoform before it hatched might have affected its delicate processor. The younger one opened his mouth, but not a sound escaped. Instead the young one let his optics wonder down his new form and giggled as he made his hand fold in and released two stingers in there place.

He chuckled at how the young one seemed easily amused by his own special modifications. Prowl had to remember he was dealing with a new born, so his birth was not like the transformation with Yoketron. His master possessed a fully developed processor that had lived for many several stellar cycles, while this new born was still learning and had yet to understand the basics of his own creation.

Speaking of Yoketron, Prowl let his faceplate tilt back to the fallen shell of his master and remembered he still had a murderer to find. He didn’t have time to deal with a sparkling. Yet, he couldn’t leave the young one here all by himself. Who knows how long it would be before someone came to the dojo and found him?

A yellow servo rest on his cheek and Prowl tilted his faceplate back to the young one who was gazing up at him in confusion and fear. Contemplating his options, Prowl tried to understand his Master’s last words about the future and past. While his inner selfish desires demanded that he go after the bot responsible for all this and make him pay, his spark told him that this protoform was part of the future and he owed to Yoketron to take care of.

The yellow mech wrapped his servos around Prowl tighter as he turned his head around to take a long around the room. There were so many bodies scattered about the room, but the little way had no way of understanding that they were all offline. His optics finally landed on the dead body of Yoketron and even though the young mech didn’t know him, he still felt a connection to the late Master, who watched over him and his siblings.

“You’re the only one left that wasn’t taken, and like me you are now alone with no where to go,” Prowl mumbled as he brought the smaller mech into a full embrace, practically feeling the loneliness and sorrow in their hug. 

Prowl let his gaze wonder from the living mech in his arms, to that of the lifeless protoform he selfishly sacrificed just to bring his Master back for a nano-kliks.

“That makes you the youngest Autobot of your kind and the last one that will ever be produced from these moulds.” Finally understanding his Master’s words, Prowl decided that this mech was now his responsibility and needed him more then Prowl needed his revenge.

Supporting the young one’s back with one servo, Prowl swung his other arm under the smaller one’s legs and supported him as they stood up. Prowl looked down at the newly born mech, who in turn held onto Prowl as they walked out of the hidden chamber. In the hallway and training room, lay scattered offline bodies of fallen ninjas Prowl knew as friends, students and superiors. Prowl tilted the young one’s faceplate into his chest, to save him from any more scars.

“I remember Master Yoketron telling me the meeting point of where the Protoforms would be transported for safe keeping,” Prowl mumbled to himself as rested his chin on the young one’s head, noticing the tiny bumps that would soon grow into horns. “I promise I’ll get you there safely.”

He would not lose another mech in this one solar cycle.

The yellow mech unfolded his stingers again and tried to take aim at Prowl’s faceplate, who quickly pulled away at the last nano-kilk. Giggling to himself, the mech wrapped his servos around Prowl’s neck again and let his optics dim with much needed rest.

“You’re a little trouble maker, aren’t you?” Prowl whispered, realising the young one must have imprinted on him. “I promise I’ll always watch over you.”

Prowl knew it was a lie, the moment he met up with the other ninjas and the Elite Guard, he would hand the protoform over, tell them what happened at the dojo, and immediately set off to find the bots who killed his Master, assuming the trail hadn’t gone cold after all the time he was wasting.

Prowl didn’t know why he made that promise, but from how the young one reacted, Prowl could of shown the child was keeping him to his promise, as his optics finally shut off and he fell into a well needed stasis nap. Smiling to himself, Prowl silently exited the dojo so not to disturb the young one and they set off on their long journey after Jazz and his team.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

“Hey, Prowl!” Back in the present day, Prowl stood in front of a full length mirror as he inspected at his new mods and samurai armour, wearing the helmet of his fallen Sensei, who he finally avenged, but not in the way he had originally intended.

“Prowl, you listening?!” Turning around, Prowl spotted Bumblebee standing at his door with a huge smile of his faceplate. “Nice mods! Now you’re part of the club.” He grinned, motioning to his own mods, his precious jet boosters.

“Thank you,” Prowl nodded his helm and went back to observing himself in the mirror.

“It’s weird, but I think I’ve seen that helmet before,” Bumblebee mumbled as he crossed his servos and tilted his head, giving Prowl a very frustrated expression.

“Where?” Prowl asked, suddenly curious at to how Bumblebee could have ever seen this helmet. It was one of a kind after all.

As if only now realising he was speaking out loud, Bumblebee stood firm and he defensively backed away

“Uh, never mind, forget I said anything.”

“Bumblebee” Prowl said with a firm tone that caused Bumblebee to freeze on the spot. “Where have you seen this helmet?”

“Promise not to laugh if I tell you?” Bumblebee asked to which Prowl nodded.

“Ok, you’re gonna think I’m making this up, but I’ve seen that helmet in a dream…Well, more like a memory actually.” Bumblebee faceplate spread into a smile “I remember as a protoform, I was surrounded by other mechs and femmes, I think they were my siblings. There was also someone else there too, don’t ask me how I know, but it always felt like someone was watching over us, someone safe and warm.”

Prowl remained quiet a he let Bumblebee continue his story ‘He couldn’t be the small mech all those stellar cycles ago, could he?’

“I never saw his face, but sometimes I knew he was there. He didn’t do anything, just watched over us and kept me company with his voice.” Bumblebee unconsciously lifted his servo and placed it over his spark chamber. “Then one day I felt a sudden pain in my chest and the presence vanished, as if he was never there to begin with. It was the first time I ever felt truly alone.”

Prowl silently walked up to Bumblebee. Since that day when Prowl, recently, joined Optimus’ team, he always had this feeling he met Bumblebee before, but he could never pinpoint when they actually met. Bumblebee’s protoform mould was a special kind that didn’t allow much variation between mechs besides their faceplates. Yet, the likeliness of Bumblebee being that exact protoform was very poor, since they were the most common Autobot’s manufactured during that era.

Optimus always scolded Prowl for never trying to befriend Bumblebee, since he was the youngest, but Prowl couldn’t face the yellow mech because of that reason. Bumblebee looked so much like that small mech all those stellar cycles ago. It caused old wounds surface every time they locked optics together, and Prowl wasn’t ready to relive those memories just yet. That’s why he kept his distance from Bumblebee, he was a constant reminder of what could have been if he never left.

“Well, you look tired, so I better leave.” Bumblebee said seeing Prowl’s mixture of guilt, sorrow, confusion and regret, all written all over his faceplate.

“Bumblebee?” Prowl called out, preventing the youngest member on their team from leaving.

“Yeah, Prowl?” he asked by the door.

“Do you remember anything after that, like the moment you were released from your stasis pod and brought online?”

“Not really,” Bee shrugged. “Funny thing is, I don’t remember anything about how I saw forged.”

“They never told you anything?” Prowl asked, shocked.

“They never told us anything. We were transported to a special location and were monitored as protoforms until we fully developed. I remember them always telling us we were special in some way, but they never told us why. After the war ended they just turned around and sent us to different colonies on Cybertron and we began our training like any other Autobot.”

“They never told you why you were monitored more then any other type of protoform during that era?” Prowl asked trying to gain more information abut Bumblebee’s past.

“Nope. I guess it was because of the war we were so heavily guarded. I was too young to remember any of it, but that was what I was told.”

Prowl turned his faceplate away and clenched his fists.

“But,” Prow froze and slowly faced Bumblebee again. “I do remember one thing about that time. Everything was cold and scary, and I felt someone in pain, someone besides myself. Then, everything was quiet, everyone was gone, the other protoforms and that strange man.”

Bumblebee shivered.

“For cycles I was alone, until something happened.” Prowl unknowingly reached out and gripped around the shoulder. “Someone familiar returned and then everything felt warm and save again. The pain in my chest faded and I opened my optics for the first time. I don’t remember who that bot was, but he stayed by my side the entire time and never left.”

Prowl smiled and so did Bumblebee.

“I don’t remember their face, I think it might have been my creator or guardian, either way that solar cycle was the happiest time of my life. After that, the presence left and I was handed over to the Elite guard and reunited with my brothers and sisters. The strange thing is, even though I was with them again, I still felt alone”

Bumblebee let his guard lower for the first time around Prowl, or any of the Autobots, for that matter. He secretly missed that mysterious bot, and his spark always felt incomplete without its warmth. That is, until that fateful day he was put onto Optimus’ team, then the feeling vanished for no reason at all.

“Sorry for getting all emotional there.” Bumblebee chuckled nervously as he pulled himself away from Prowl’s servos.

Prowl smiled as he watched Bumblebee step out of the room.

“One more thing, Bumblebee?”

“Yeah Prowl?”

“You remember how you were held captive by Starscream, twice. Taken hostage by the Constructions, took on Blitzwing by yourself at the under ground races, ambushed by Wasp-”

“You’re not actually gonna list every time I messed up are you?” Bumblebee moaned, not wanting to receive another lecture for not thinking before acting.

“Just try to take better care of yourself from now on, ok?” Prowl chuckled, displaying a rare show of affection for the smaller mech.

“What are you, my guardian? I promise I’ll be more careful, ok?” Bumblebee finally left Prowl’s room and made his way back to his own.

“And I promise I’ll always watch over you.” With that Prowl slowly shut the door, causing Bumblebee to stop dead in his tracks as he glanced behind him.

The shorter mech was left confused as he suddenly a felt a familiar sense of déjà-vu, 

_I promise I’ll always watch over you._

Bumblebee stood in the hallway for several more cycles before shrugging his shoulders and continued walking back to his room for a well needed stasis nap. He was naïve to how, on the other side of the door, Prowl leaned against the metal with a sincere smile and a heavy spark. The sound of Bumblebee calling him his guardian appealed to Prowl so much that it caused him to laugh.

“I finally found you.” And he would never let him go again.

~End~


End file.
